bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Spring Thicket
Quests |name2 = Wontons for Wolffelis |type2 = main |desc2 = Wolffelis in the Spring Thicket needs your help finding some Wontons for her Wonton Soup. You can get them in the bushes. |task2 = Find 20 Wonton |reward2 = |name3 = Cabbage for KimchiGoddess |type3 = main |desc3 = KimchiGoddess loves Kimchi. She needs you to find her some Cabbages from bushes in the Spring Thicket. |task3 = Find 20 Cabbages |reward3 = |name4 = Gems for Jade |type4 = main |desc4 = Jade really likes collecting different kinds of gems. Find her some Amythyst in bushes in the Spring Thicket. |task4 = Find 20 Gems |reward4 = }} Puzzles The Spring Thicket-1-1.png|Field 1, Puzzle 1: 36 The Spring Thicket-1-2.png|Field 1, Puzzle 2: 36 The Spring Thicket-1-3.png|Field 1, Puzzle 3: 36 Access to Field 2 The Spring Thicket-2-1.png|Field 2, Puzzle 1: 36 Wontons for Wolffelis The Spring Thicket-2-2.png|Field 2, Puzzle 2: 36 Cabbage for KimchiGoddess quest The Spring Thicket-2-3.png|Field 2, Puzzle 3: 36 Rattling Dice schematic, 1000 The Spring Thicket-3-1.png|Field 3, Puzzle 1: 36 Wagon in the Way barrier to Field 4 The Spring Thicket-3-2.png|Field 3, Puzzle 2: 36 The Spring Thicket-3-3.png|Field 3, Puzzle 3: 36 The Spring Thicket-4-1.png|Field 4, Puzzle 1: 36 The Spring Thicket-4-2.png|Field 4, Puzzle 2: 36 Game Controller schematics, 1000 The Spring Thicket-4-3.png|Field 4, Puzzle 3: 36 Trinkets , 24 }} , 20 }} , 20 }} Items Decoration Items Critters Secret Bonus Area The puzzle has 81 . |name2=Catalyst Collection |type2=main |desc2=Derringer is going to help you make a VERY powerful rune, but he needs some catalysts to perform the alchemic process. Find solidifier catalyst and combinator catalyst in bushes in Secret Area 59 (You can ONLY gather these materials in the field in that area). |task2=Find 20 Solidifier Catalyst Find 19 Combinator Catalyst |reward2= |name3=Lunch Collection |type3=main Derringer is going to help you make a VERY powerful rune, but his tummy is rumbling and it's dangerous to do alchemy on an empty stomach. |desc3=Find lasagnas in bushes in Secret Area 59 (You can ONLY gather this item in the field in that area). |task3=Find 3 Lasagnas |reward3= |name4=Jewels of Power |type4=main |desc4=Derringer is going to help you make a VERY powerful rune, but he needs some Jewels of Power to make sure that the crafting is successful. And by some, I mean lots. And by lots, I mean LOTS AND LOTS. Find Jewels of Power in bushes in Secret Area 59 (You can ONLY gather this item in the field in that area). |task4=Gather 190 Jewels of Power |reward4= }} After the quest-line is done, Derringer gives you the rune and says, ""Whew, that really took it out of me! You know, I can probably make you another Rune... but I'm going to need to rest for a while. Come back in a month or five, and we'll make another one." The 'month or five' is actually a 180 daymonth cool-down. There is no timer as of yet, so you must remember to check back on your own. Note: As of August 24th, 2018, you can now ask Derringer how much longer until you can craft a new rune. If you have the Timey Wimey watch equipped, the time will be reduced to 149 days, 22 hours and 08 min. (Exact time may vary) }} Note: As of June 17, 2019, Derringer will no longer give you a perfect rune if you have reached your limit of 200 unsocketed runes, so be sure you don't miss out! - Official Codename Blog Category:The Winter Wonderland Category:The Summer Village Category:The Autumnal Forest Category:The Spring Thicket